


Across the Universe

by Siseliii



Category: Dance Smash, 舞蹈风暴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siseliii/pseuds/Siseliii
Summary: Warning:平行宇宙里15K
Relationships: 假想cp - Relationship, 刘迦/李响





	Across the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:平行宇宙里  
>  15K

离世界末日还有十一天刘迦决定上路。

他先在后备箱塞了点吃的和水，避难所发放的压缩干粮他没带，倒是揣了一版巧克力，冻得硬邦邦的，形状硬度都有点金条的味道，珍贵程度直逼二战时期。人类花了不到一周的时间陷入混乱，社会组织分崩离析的效率远比组建运作快，超市自然也是，门口的防盗系统还不知末日将至，尽职尽责地响了好几天，最终也被破坏成几茬废铁，是火燎过的荒原，留下惨淡的钢铁废墟。

刘迦这会没去超市补充什么物资，他早一周已经断断续续地拎了不少东西回来，这会关上后备箱才反应过来，敢情自己也是蓄谋已久。

他在高领毛衣外套了件羽绒服，黑色的基础款，搭个针织帽就是二十一世纪欧美男星下戏后见报的街头标配。车被冻得不利索，他倒是利索地卷上加绒毛毯就打火热车。

南京的天空这几天还是澄澈的，风平浪静连白色的浪花都没有，冬末空气凛冽，除了闻见还能看见，某种程度上归功于雪花如期而至，划出众多虚线填补世间，并没有因为未来的缺席而抛弃地球。

刘迦想，这算不算是另一种冷落？

街上没有多少人了，一半的人心存侥幸，太平洋沙丁鱼一样压缩在地下防空避难所里，他把父母也安置在里面，剩下的人不是逃避现实就是醉生梦死，还有一部分人奔波在路上，这是一种赛跑。人在突如其来的死期面前总归放开了活，一个接一个地要圆酒神的梦。

刘迦走上高速，天际还垂着层鸽灰色，雾降落下来蹭雨刮器，结了点薄情的小霜在玻璃上。有人把牛奶倒洒在山间，一片白茫茫地摸不着山尖，雾气和冬雪不相连，一轻一重，若即若离虚虚沉沉地围起天地。

他就是那种被小行星砸开窍的人，准确来说是1991XF11，这颗要送地球上天的巨大天体，提前把很多人的脑子轰开了。刘迦没有开车载电台，车内只有暖气从空调片中擦出来的震动作响，他这一周听了无数遍那则全球通报了，闲来没事还听了英文版的，想起自己前几年考研看到的单词exterminate，当时背得磕磕绊绊，这会听到却是惊堂木一声，然后软下来寸寸苏醒，一个字母e再滚到e，毁灭，消亡，念多几遍，就好像把意思都嚼淡了一样，尝不出味道。

人类也是，惊慌否认逃避过后，终归到懒散等死。他更积极上进一点，还打算了却一点点心愿，现在已经争气地驶上了宁连高速。

这会儿路况畅通，在地图上一绿到底，不像往年新闻里的惨状，高速通路成死路，无数归乡人遥望故乡却一厘米也不能靠近，人类被自己捣鼓出的交通工具挡在目的地之外。

公路外的田野显现出一派冬天的萧瑟之气，草黄树枯，在雪中都争不出个抢眼，天地一片朴素，倒是沥青路显得饱和度很高，还有交通告示牌，大块的绿色、绕圈的红色，这就像人们对荧光色的刻板印象，所有饱和度高到失真的颜色都像是人造的，刘迦突然想明白对mms巧克力豆那股子膈应从哪而来，每次吃到蓝绿色的就像把化学试剂融在嘴里。

他和mms巧克力豆的最频繁的接触还在中学，那会和彩虹糖一起称霸小卖部，总有人上课时偷摸在桌子下倒那种盒装，使着六合彩开奖的手法抖抖两下出来一颗，但凡小包分装零食暴露就沦为课桌上的抽纸，立马挪为公用，前后左右都要来一颗，打个圈回来已经粒粒可数了。刘迦嚼几下感受色素做成的糖衣外壳如何在齿间破碎，觉得还是纯色巧克力版纯粹。

上大学后刘迦才和塑料巧克力豆再重逢，李响和他走去上公共课，冬天两个人都裹得肥硕臃肿，李响变戏法一样从羽绒服口袋里掏出个小盒子，拇指一顶把盒盖掀开，有一种黑道大佬扣打火机的气势，不过一个向下一个往上。

李响把盒子一伸示意人手掌拿来，自然而然地在他掌心磕两下滚出两粒巧克力色的巧克力豆，压根没考虑刘迦要不要。刘迦觉得自个像被老大随手关照的小弟，好在是运气不错，也慢吞吞地嚼。

李响在某些方面很小孩子脾性，比如对零食的嗜好，每每看到他囤积零食的劲儿，刘迦就觉得他对自己与仓鼠相似性的反驳的可信度蹭蹭下降。明明肠胃隔三差五闹事整得人血色尽失长蹲不起，对周黑鸭膨化食品还是一往情深，十足是个折腾自己的主，刘迦老妈子式地劝几句只得来狼心狗肺的白眼，还要接受吃人嘴软不能忘恩负义的回怼，把强买强卖说得很是同学恩情。

最可气的是李响痛进被子里哼哼唧唧后，刘迦就要一人打四份工，给人买药请假打水打饭一套流程下来，又当爹又当娘还兼任辅导员与外卖小哥，实属中国好同学，李响的舍友见了都要长吁短叹一通感慨感动中国教育系统。

哦，他们甚至不是一个宿舍的，充其量算个层友，占据同一层的走廊头和走廊尾，中间隔了整整八间宿舍四十八个无关人员。每回他走过八个铁门就会停下来，楼梯口挂了块年代久远的白板，写了不知道几届之前的学长的咆哮：垃圾袋扎口扔一楼！

油性笔被时间蹭掉了一点，但不影响情绪跨越时空传达，他盯着看上一会就有人从后面拍他，李响瞪着双大眼拎着垃圾袋，胳肢窝下夹着思修课本和他下楼，但凡扔垃圾时臂展再豪放几分就会一同掉落垃圾堆，早八的课总是让人如坠梦里，李响眼睛大也相应的生着面积更大的眼皮，这会忽上忽下若合若睁，人也飘飘然，要靠不靠地贴着刘迦走，好在人瘦无膘，要倒了还能被刘迦捞回来。

下了晚课却是相反，李响插科打诨间扭开宿舍门消失不见，他一个人再走过八扇铁门，还有八间厕所的排气扇靠着走廊吱呀吱呀转，这是住在走廊末的坏处，出去是他先，回来是他后，总归都是要自个儿多走两段路。

走了半个时辰，太阳算是升起来了，鸽灰色的云层雪一样化掉，落在路面上流成一片明亮，四下静悄悄的一点没有毁灭前的气氛，他这会也是一个人走一段路——太阳明晃晃地迎面而来——刘迦眯着眼放下遮阳板，他和李响都不是招朋引伴的性格，更没有主动交际的习惯，闷在图书馆里或者和动物交好比较像他们的归宿，同系的同学毕业时也没几个记在通讯录上，按理来说，李响同他隔系如隔山，他们是怎么搭上的？

他入神地想脚下就失了控制，冷冰冰的机械女声于是骤然响起：“您已超速，前方隧道路段限速80。”他于是边踩刹车边拉回心神，宁连高速这段隧道繁多，但他没走惯常的京沪高速是因为特殊时期可以排除一切非距离因素，堵车限速的影响都可以大大降低，他一眼看去就驶上了直线距离最短的路线。

群山环绕，晨间的迷雾已经被朝阳挥去，他与车好像亚马逊雨林里的一只甲虫，沿着一片落叶的经脉行进，并不知道自己和整片树林是什么比例。树上一粒坚果脱落正中这片枯叶的概率是多少？宇宙里一颗行星穿越所有虚无的空间落在太阳系里那颗蓝色星球的概率又是多少？ 

太阳从一边给山涂色，好像在刷烧烤酱料，下午在挪过去刷另一面，刘迦想起他们一起看灾难片，里头穷途末路的地球都无法保持这种体面，玛雅人的语言萦绕地球上空。冬天他们窝在一张床上，一般是刘迦的床，暖气片静默地输送热气，没有开灯的房间里只有电脑屏幕在发亮，明明室温不低还带着散热器特有的闷意加持，李响上来还是把刘迦冻得够呛，缩着脖子把作恶的冰手从上头挪开，拿住被子往北方人头上一罩。

“你是雪人吗？”但他清楚长春人不过是体感温度低，耐冻得很，也不太担心。

“我是咋地，马上给你化一床水。”李响跟个没事人一样把被子卷得硬实点好放置电脑，用得是海边拍实沙堆的手法。

两个一米八的大男人手长脚长被床架框得没有多少余地，李响也不见外地把膝盖盘起来，边缘压在刘迦的大腿上，腿间架起的凹陷里枕着被子和电脑，活脱脱是两个不修边幅的男大学生。总被舍友回来侃说乌漆麻黑的你俩干啥偷鸡摸狗的事。刘迦就出声回“看电影呢。”张爱马笛意味声长地喔一声，小电影小电影，得来李响一个飞出床帐的枕击。

痛失枕头的刘迦还得解释，正儿八经地报后天、2012的名头，是最大的受害者。被波及到的张爱马笛也委屈地开着台灯，因为李响坚持电影要在黑暗的环境里看，不准人开大灯，还是个有追求不将就的文艺青年。

他一下驶入隧道，晦明交接处有一种耳鸣的风声，像一个闷闷的耳刮子把人扇进黑暗里。隧道里橙黄的灯好像港片的质感，明晃晃的什么都很昏暗糜乱，灯光一下地炸开一下地过去，在视网膜上打出胶片的颗粒感。他正处在一段狭管效应里，风声听起来大到失真，还很稳定。

刘迦觉得这时要有一首歌，他们在电影之夜里看过，年轻到质朴的艾玛沃森立在车的天窗里，张开双臂划开隧道的黄灯，大卫鲍伊的嗓音和她的手臂一起给黑夜开膛破肚。所有成为世界之王的动作都是打开双臂，这是李响之后和他说的，就像杰克在船头一样。李响一边说一边模仿那个姿势，他的手臂又细又长，展开来像水袖一样扫到刘迦的鼻尖，指尖擦着带起床帐。

开进隧道尽头的白点里像武陵人出山口，刘迦眯起眼适应了一会儿，直立的告示牌说距连云港还有200km，他又惋惜音乐电台的停播而自己连车载音响都没花心思弄，下一个隧道前一定要放一首Hero。向阳的一面露出熏黄的草地，山峦割成白黄两部，化掉的冰淇凌流进山谷露出底下的卷饼，阳光晃在挡风玻璃上他有一瞬间想开雨刷抹匀，一踩油门又陷入茫茫跋涉的路途之中。

*  
他到加油站的时候已经黑天瞎火，油箱在一格上晃了半小时，警告他再往前就要油尽灯枯，断然撑不到连云港。 

加油站已经被废弃了，但好歹有个顶罩着，他把车停进去免得夜间降雨，高速公路一般盘在荒郊野岭，好像大自然里抠出来的一道伤痕。

刘迦走出中国石化四个大字的横梁，天空比市区清晰不知道多少倍，就像大学时看的480p到这些年的蓝光。夜幕低垂，靠星星才把高远感拉回去。没有城市里蓝紫色的渐变，整片天幕黑到尽头和喑哑的大地沉默相接。最亮的那颗星是天狼星，他还记得李响拉着他凌晨三点抖抖索索在宿舍楼顶，把天空都盯穿了也只有那几颗老常客挂着，也没有松动的意思掉下来给他们高兴高兴。

“迷路了吗？”他低头捻了捻鼻子，又赶紧抬起头，等这种虚无缥缈的东西最累人，一刻都不能松懈，脖子卡着角度已经快反弓了。

“没发货呢，还没发到咱这块。”李响等了一宿还是精神抖擞，眼睛在夜色下也烁烁闪光，呼出一口白气化在空气里。

广播里说的象限仪流星雨迟迟不至，刘迦盯得眼睛都发酸，这会看天只有些重影。“你看那是不是。”他睁大眼抬起胳膊碰了碰李响。

李响猛得一扭脖子，几乎算得上目眦欲裂，“那是小天狼星。”他翻了个白眼，“你盯出幻觉来了，人家好好地挂着呢。”他往衣服里缩了下肩，失望之情还是微溢。他盯得那么认真，哪怕北京这片天空真的已经被上帝抛弃了，宇宙都要为这种注视发怵。

李响对等到流星这件事尤为执着，刘迦也陪着他等，寒气从脚脖子向上，慢慢酿两双老寒腿。

“夜空中最亮的星，是哈利波特的教父。”李响又说，好像要唱那句歌，逗号后轻轻一转到了他们夏天看的魔法电影最后一部，走出电影院后李响不能免俗地感叹，我的猫头鹰他妈噶哈去了。他狠狠地把电影票揣进兜里，叫那鸟麻楞地滚来。

刘迦耸了耸肩，没击碎大龄麻瓜的幻想。

夜色如墨，菲茨杰拉德称它温柔。

他们最后等到了其中一点彗星碎片吗？应该是有的，毕竟他们等了好像有一个世纪那么久，等到小天狼星从宿舍上头的一角挪移到另一角。

但结果消失在记忆的洪流里，只有李响呼出的那口热气盘旋其中。这是记忆的筛选机制，内容被模糊出去，只有氛围暧昧的留存。就像他们看过的电影大多都已经坍缩成一个似成相识的电影名，他还记得屏幕的蓝光打在李响脸上，照得他睫毛瞳孔一片柔光。

流星是天外来客吗，李响说只能算天外过客，并不降临。没想到现在真的有一颗天外来客，并不只是遗憾地擦肩而过。

刘迦嚼了点面包，把睡袋在后座放好，他对自己的睡姿很有信心，李响总是说他睡得像个雕塑，军人和吸血鬼都像他这样交叠双手放在被子里，所以也不担心自己翻下后座。空调叶片在空气里絮絮叨叨，吐出的热气让人昏沉。

*  
他醒时感到有些落枕，冬天空气干燥在加上车内暖气，眼角的分泌物把视线糊得一片毛躁，眨了几下眼才才聚起焦，外头隐隐白光乍露，他扭了扭脖子，感觉没有睡好也不记得有没有做梦。

电线杆沿着高速蜿蜒出去，被山腰吞掉又被山头吐出，如影随形，天际都是拉起的曲谱，割出很多平行下坠的长格。他从下头穿过，好像在错综的日本铁轨下穿行。随着车位的移动，显现出一种流动的变幻，错综复杂却井然有序。  
这会高速还是只有他兀自前行，区间测速仪和摄像头偶尔给他回应。但偶尔也会遇到同伴，服务区加油站尤甚，大家都默契十足的分享加油卡，毕竟充值的钱也没几天花。萍水相逢里刘迦又感慨若非不是毁灭的必然性和迅猛性，人性或许没法这么完整体面的保存。

即便李响在这些个记忆里很是文艺，刘迦却是有过之无不及，在学校里沉默寡言，好像个忧郁男青年，笑起来又腼腆，不可避免的是出系的风云人物，也偶有学妹隔着课室指指点点。

李响的距离感又是另一回事，他嘴皮子厉害且心气也高，站那就有股仙气萦绕，没想成两个人搭在一起倒是接地气不少，即便是最为人浮想联翩的电影之夜，掀开蚊帐他们背心裤衩你腿搭我脚、我肘压你肩的光景也怕不是离那些小姑娘脑补的十万八千里远。

他们看的片也杂，欧洲文艺片、好莱坞大片、印度歌舞片、日韩鬼片，有次连看了两晚猫和老鼠，李响雄赳赳气昂昂下了法国新浪潮要正名，进度条才磨了一个指尖，两个校内知名的文青脑袋点着就要撞在一起。“赖你被子太软了。”李响把刘迦那条军绿色纹的夏被一踢，哈欠还打在半空中没下来。

刘迦把那块惨遭蹂躏的布扯回来搭上，“那换部看吧。”他无奈又好笑，两人最终重蹈覆辙，津津有味看了半小时汤姆和杰瑞，看得两个狗派对猫心生怜爱。

“我以后养狗一定不养斯派克这样的。”李响汤姆和杰瑞都喜欢，只能拿着那只凶巴巴的斗牛犬开涮。

“它儿子挺可爱。”刘迦略一思忖，他对狗没什么品种要求，但黑色是硬性条件。 

“咋地，相片黑白狗也得黑白啊。”李响说的是他饭卡一事，上次他饭卡丢了还蹭了好久李响的，卡里钱两倍的下去李响一边刷一边让人连本带利还，刘迦说他对别人大方对自己就资本家作风，果真是专宰熟客。李响伸手就把卡收走，“那你下顿自个解决。”

刘迦还没放软语气求饶就被人拦下，女生头低着也不敢看他，手里拿着印了黑白头像的饭卡，刘迦道了谢听到人又问：“学长你照片为什么用的黑白的。”刘迦笑了笑，“喜欢就用了。”

他端着饭盘和李响面对面坐下，李响抬眼看他一下又笑起来，“哟，酷哥，喜欢黑白的呀。”他平时被问得多了，这会还觉得脸上有点发热，李响又说，”得嘞，这也不用我买单了。”

他嚼着豆角仿佛余热未消，李响也挑着根菜嚼着，从菜根开始把整片收进嘴里。

“我饭卡也没钱，晚上还接济我一顿呗。”他用那种商量的语气，带着几分笑意，好像卡内八十块余额都给掉光了。

李响哼一声也没停下来给个答应，不急不慢地和菜较劲，看到刘迦盯着他不动筷还要敲一敲人碗边，“看啥，吃你饭去，李老板不做慈善。”

“打欠条给你。”

“日利百分之二十，签字画押。”

“你前天澡堂刷的我的热水卡。”

李响顿住了，眼珠子往上一翻，“你咋这么计较。”叫刘迦哭笑不得，搞不懂是谁起的头，争来争去还不是乖乖答应了高利贷条款，负债在身。

“那为啥喜欢黑白。”李响闷着头突然又问，把辣椒炒肉里的辣椒籽挑出来，他最近上火发痘，又逞口舌之乐，现在做点面子工程补偿下。

刘迦扒了口饭，“好看。”

这个回答还是跟没说差不多，但是也无从继续追问，不知道是否真心。

李响又点开一集猫和老鼠，问题放在哪儿，刘迦没想到这个梗过不去了，他抬了抬眉，“黑狗可以叫黑豹。”

“帅不帅？”他问李响，人瘪了瘪嘴，对这个名不置可否。

他后来和李响说，小Q，豆瓣啥的才有失文艺，被反问狗要啥文艺，傻乐呵不就完事了。

李响当时的公选课也极尽一个大学生的文艺细胞，四人小组每个人都泡在图书馆里浸润诗词剖析歌赋，谁都没想到李响瞧起来和中国古诗天生一对，报告课题出来却是英国现代诗，真是不按套路出牌。

刘迦在图书馆口等他，两个人约好要抢饭点，省得和下课的学生挤长龙。冬天太阳下得早，五点不到就懒散下班，比学生还早解放，冬天天高且净，渲染出层叠的落日，每一层都澄澈，晕染出水彩的质感，从教学楼顶擦出一片红痕，荡到图书馆前，篮球场的铁丝网挂上橙红的纬纱，透出的网格逆时针坍缩，由镂空一点点歪斜成实心。 

李响抱着书下来了，看到他下意识加快了几步。

“走走走，他们还没下课吧。”李响把借的书放进包里，书封不外乎是麦克尼斯奥登艾略特之类，还有一本英汉字典，拉好包扭回来围巾都撩到后头去了。

“没呢，”刘迦把他围巾尾巴从书包拉链里解救出来绕着人缠好，“去哪，吃啥？”

“渔粉，”李响念叨道，“好久没吃了。”刘迦给他围得嘴都遮住，声音闷闷地从针织孔中透出来。

“还要学英语，一门课两份工，太苦了。”

“你们题目不是现代诗吗，图书馆没有译本？”

“那翻过来得算二次创作了，你看奥登那首，”李响把嘴从围巾里露出来，下巴还埋着，他这会显出一种超乎寻常的正经，“‘我以为爱可以不朽。’”

刘迦愣了下，“不行吗？”

“他说的，他觉得不行，我没说过。”李响提了提嗓子又念了一遍，“‘我以为爱可以不朽，我错了。’”

他的声音脆又利，和奥登的伤怀结合在一起有种清亮的凛冽。听得刘迦一激灵，下意识抿了抿嘴。

“原文是last forever，翻过来就成不朽了。”

“有什么不同吗？”

李响想了想也不知如何言说，也可能是懒于解释这种精微的情感，“就是不一样，你意会吧。”

刘迦没花多大功夫琢磨，last forever和不朽有什么不同。爱是否不朽，大学生不适合长久的沉思，总归是要回到今朝有酒的主线，用肆意的心态过常规的生活，偶尔在饭堂教学楼图书馆的三点一线里划过诗词歌赋的闪念，再忘怀于渔粉上升的蒸汽里。 

晨间车内外温差大，前挡风玻璃朦胧地罩起一片雾，刘迦开了点窗平衡内外湿度，路边有许多纵向上生长的裂纹，并不在风里晃动，是生命休眠的雕塑，刘迦行进在它们的注视下，好像驱车穿过两列兵马俑，鲜活而终归为死物，只分有生命力的幻觉。

他突然就有所意会了，树木冬枯夏荣，朽是久经岁月磨难的树木，是时间轴上有所耗的流失，并不是一瞬的死去，不是永恒的保持。总有事物死而不朽，不知爱是否有幸位列其中。

*  
一日一日飞驰过去，雾总是如期而至，降了几层宣纸隔着，影影绰绰露个形，叫人如观皮影。山缘边上凹凸不平地立着树木，如同低温下起的疙瘩。越往北京气温似乎反而回升了，不知道是心理作用还是末日作怪，地球在最后的时日出任何差错都让人见怪不怪。

前几年他在广州出差碰到了罗天，他乡遇故友，他们的话题居然是围绕李响展开的，这也不奇怪，毕竟两个人因为李响产生的交集，唯一微妙的大概是罗天不知道他们断了联系，刘迦含糊过去几个问题，直到挥手作别也没问出那句话。

他和李响的疏远来得无迹可寻，大三上学期他交了女友，是专业课的同组组员，年龄上还比他大个半年，一学期课题结束两个人水到渠成，刘迦送她到宿舍楼下，女生走上台阶前与他吻别，刘迦一个人走回去，脸和手都是热的。

第二天中午他才发现问题，女友和他一同走出课室，他想起李响是在楼下上课的，这会应该先到楼梯口等着他一块去饭堂，鱼贯而出的学生裹挟着他俩，洪流般将他冲到李响面前。

李响愣了下，然后拍了拍刘迦的肩，“行啊刘迦，闷声干大事。”他好像要笑于是露出了虎牙，紧接着摆摆手转身，“我去图书馆先，饭堂现在早排长龙了，你们还不快去。”他的围巾这会又散了，因为转身动作的幅度与速度，解了半圈在身后无力地垂荡，刘迦觉得自己颈侧也被冷风趁虚而入地擦了几下。  
擦伤，冻伤，烫伤的一瞬都有同种感觉电击神经，好像是热的，开水倾倒，冰块相贴，地面相蹭，每刻刺进身体的那下都堵住了感官，等酥麻解开，尖刺离体，烙铁脱身，没有被堵住的伤口才渗出血来，浮出抽动扩散的痛觉。

“仙子果然不急着食人间烟火。”女友坐在对面放下饭盘同他说。刘迦笑了笑，心里反驳李响何止食，还食过多闹胃痛，何况刚刚李响没有半分仙子的样，大步流星还匆匆忙忙，图书馆又不会排长龙，但他并未出声，留着那层仙子的糖衣在。

罗天发现李响最近闲了很多，在宿舍见到他的几率直线上升。

“你们看完全世界的电影了吗？”罗天凑过去问他。

李响不想搭理他，被问多几次了才不耐烦地答，“哪那么多时间看电影，考试周还有几周你书看完了？”

罗天被呛了也不自讨没趣，笑嘻嘻地闭嘴不提。

考试周和降温一同逼近，树木脱得光秃秃的，露出一身疲态。气温、落叶、冬雪，一切都向下趋于沉重，人也把自己裹得笨拙臃肿，在阴沉的水泥上跋涉。李响翻过一页书，阳台挂衣绳上的衣服张起风帆又偃旗息鼓，下摆挽出几股私密的穿堂风。

年后刘迦才意识到李响学习勤了很多，好像在图书馆安营扎寨，半天找不到人，不是在宿舍闭门学习就是在图书馆埋身书海，元旦从早上开始下雪，他前晚发烧一路烧到新的年份，起床年历已经翻篇了，外头铺了一层薄雪，茫茫的透出大地枯黄皮肤上鼓起的血管，水泥的青筋偶尔窜出一段，不禁让人怀疑下雪是冬天粉饰憔悴的手段。 

他的脑袋还是独立于世界的昏沉、高热，连带这视线不清明，摸了好几下才摸出枕头下的手机。除了千篇一律的新年祝福，还有女友细致入微的病中叮嘱，他翻下去看到李响的名字，压着零点的新年快乐，还跟了一个表示强烈情绪的感叹号，他愣愣地读了两遍，唇舌口鼻都泛起睡前吞的退烧药的味道，无味、发麻。

这根本就是兴致不高，还显生硬，刘迦手机里最不走心的祝福非它莫属，但情有可原，李响是第一次给他发节日祝福，去年跨年他们在东门口涮火锅，前年他俩加上罗天张爱马笛打了一通宵棋牌游戏，从斗地主锄大D、二十一点一路直奔纸笔五子棋，贯穿古今城乡结合...总之是每一次俩个人都待在一块，哪用得着手机编辑节日祝福。

他翻身下床披了羽绒服，昏昏沉沉飘过八间宿舍，雪还积得不厚，去往图书馆的路上都留不下他的脚印。

他一腔热血烧得脑子混沌不清，到了门口用一发短信把李响急急忙忙地召唤下来，李响确实是很急，远远地还有三级阶梯没下就压着嗓子喊，“你不在床上躺着出来干啥。”

都说朝夕相处的人感受不到对方的变化，尤其是高矮胖瘦这种渐进的伸缩，此刻看到李响才觉得是一种割人的瘦，比之前更甚，锋利得他都清明几分，摸不透自己怎么如此冲动，但李响到他面前，那层利感就散了，像把不割手的剑。

李响见他不说话，总觉得人烧傻了，上去把羽绒服领口捂紧扣好，“你病傻了？咋的来图书馆看书有助于退烧？” 

“你怎么知道我发烧了。” 

李响手一顿，然后把他的拉链拉到最顶端，“马笛说的，担心你把床板烧穿掉地上。” 

“你吃药没，运气真的是背，大放假的废过去了。”他絮絮叨叨很有老妈子碎嘴的趋势，刘迦任由他摆布，裹成一长条从膝盖到脖合并的木筷，“你...最近很忙吗？”

他问出来就觉得奇怪，但最该觉得奇怪的人不觉得，李响抬眼看他，“我打算考研，迦哥。” 

刘迦呼了口气，“那我，嗯...不打扰你学习了？”

李响拍了下他，顾忌着他有病在身，化成了一点就散的抚，然后摆手再见。这个挥手的动作和之前的好几次重合，是刘迦近段时间关于李响最频繁的记忆。他明白人的亲密关系是有限度的，不同关系间的排他性加上人情感光谱界限的模糊，他时常感到遗憾，人生由很多不得不的遗憾点睛，从而让记忆有被淡化而不被舍弃的资本。

过去的时光都是有加速器的，他不太记得大四是怎么过的，实习之类的破事倒是给人填了不少郁闷，一晃到毕业前夕，张爱马笛和女友约了毕业旅行早早收拾走人，刘迦落到最后一个离宿的可怜人，四年记忆的载体已经清空留待新的启用，他关上门，把钥匙捏在指尖去归还，八扇铁门走过，他顿了一下，李响拖着箱子从里头出来，两个人都愣住了，他没想到李响这么晚才走。李响拎着袋垃圾去找钥匙，他伸手接过那袋，看对方的肩胛骨在低头锁门时鼓出缩起的翼形。

两个人无言地走过拐角，那块白板还在同样的地方候着，人换一批一批，它倒是始终如一，刘迦瞧了眼，标语还在有声怒吼，“你没扎袋口。”他拎着那袋易主的垃圾正好抓包李响。

李响无奈地瞪他，“你就不会自个帮我扎上，还非要说我。”

他接过来打了个死结，然后一抛扔进一楼的桶内，重物落地，发出一声闷响，李响满意地拍拍手，把钥匙交还宿管。

那声闷响好像一种结束的宣告，有人如释重负，有的人心中彻响。

这回他没有朝刘迦挥手了，刘迦的女友早就收拾好行李在花坛等他，李响说迦哥，走啦。刘迦看着他的眼睛，觉得那都是心知肚明的默契，便点点头。

往后或许正是因为他连常联系都没和李响说的缘故，在南京的第二年夏天，他在火车站被人摸走了手机，从此断了和李响的联系。 

人和人的联系放在不同城市间就如此淡薄，刘迦连前女友的联系方式也一并失去，但最为可惜的还是李响的那串号码，还有他们四年间一来一回的短信。他办了新手机盯着空白崭新的通讯录发呆，觉得很多关系中的不安也情有可原，因为丢失和忘记过于容易。

茫茫人海，南京和北京，毕竟纵跨了两个背道而驰的方位。一滴水落进海里也无迹可寻，更何况是连形都摸不着说不出的情感，还不如水呢。他有时感到伤感，时间一长也化作遗憾。阴差阳错与冥冥之中，埋进两端碌碌的人生里，还是适合作偶发的回忆。

*  
连开几天高速人都磨钝了，他朝北京越来近，气温真的在反常的升高。长时间的重复容易让人失去耐心，但他被社会打磨得沉稳不少，又怀着一种热切的急迫，一动一静，竟然同时起了作用让他飞奔、再飞奔，一路向北而去，跨越数百公里。

他吃了几天的干包，嚼得舌根发麻，好像白开水灌多了的味觉，麻木到失去韧性。冬天啥东西放嘴里都迅速失温，像嚼食物尸体，除了校门外的烤红薯，烫嘴还暖手，他揣一个上头贴四只手，李响冰冰凉凉的手摸上来好像能被表皮的热气烙上。晚上这个点已经寒风乍起，从脚脖子往脸上刮，扇得人脸起皮，刘迦嘴边隐隐有一圈红，把唇缘的绒毛衬得燥燥的，瘙痒得一阵膈应。

“别舔。”李响边把红薯掰开边制止他下意识的动作。刘迦讪讪地忍住欲动的舌尖，转而啃一口流金的薯肉，热气喷在嘴唇鼻尖，好像有春芽在唇缘生发一样微痒，拱出阵湿润的暖意。

他还没咽下去，李响低下头，就着他的手咬了一口，学妹看到了要惊叫上一句呀小鹿饮溪，但刘迦这个角度只能看到他突然凑近的后脑勺，发旋位置的头发卷出一个小卷，被长度限制有种稚气的毛躁，李响的鼻息喷在他虎口，他头皮发麻，忍不住动了下，被一把握住手腕，“等会，再给一口。”李响这个握法食指压在他的脉搏上，剪刀手爱德华抚摸金的下唇瓣都得不来这种触感与颤动。

他整个人，像从冰湖底被打捞出来破水的一刻，操，刘迦瞳孔都放大了，从头到脚的一阵僵硬、冬天的寒气和烤薯的热气交汇成一种隐晦的心知肚明，他咬紧后牙槽，感觉利而温柔的刀刃已经捕获了自己所有失常的心率。

“欸，罗天说他打算考研，我有一点心动，你考吗？”李响问他，把从烤红薯上分有到的暖气聚合在掌心窝藏进口袋里，这本质上是一种偷盗的行为，在效用上更甚，好像是从刘迦身上抽走的热意，但偷盗者毫无知觉，还在用明亮的双眼继续更残酷的罪行。

刘迦笑了笑，“不啊，我毕业回南京的。”他的手也揣在口袋里，热气都漏光了，留下两只冰冷的拳头空攥，“不知道干什么。”

“找不着工作，响哥接济你。”李响很豪爽地大手一挥，好像自己是个东北大老板，衬着他的白色围巾，也有那大貂皮的味儿。

刘迦也跟着笑，冬天的空气吸进肺里凝成冰晶，在肺叶上被一呼一吸碾成碎粒，让他笑出的气息都形不成白雾。

那得多早之前？他坐在车前盖回忆此事，太阳难得得适中温和，他盘腿在上面翻晒自己。至少是大二之前，他想，为这个时间而感到惊讶，所以那真是一种心照不宣的默契。 

他和李响在很多事上相互理解，默契十足，刘迦一直以为此项除外，直到那天他和女友走下来与楼下的李响见面，李响好像要笑，一个挥手一个转身就能落荒而逃，他才感到他们之间的默契有多足够，足够心照不宣地对视和后退。连遗憾都是不曾破膜的小鸡，成形、朦胧、安静且美。

冬天落日较早，夕阳溜进车窗里，使了鎏金的技艺描边，照得人一片目眩。下一个服务站比较大型，还留有厕所和超市，他下了车远远看到一位寸头男性坐在厕所前的台阶上，还没出声就瞪大了眼。

“我的天啊。”罗天一跃而起展示了他没有萎缩的腿肌，给了一个挤压肺部的拥抱，“刘迦！” 

他不敢置信地摸摸刘迦的手臂，拍拍他的脸，以确定此人确是刘迦，刘迦也少见的大笑，眼睛弯成弧线，是几日来难得的生动表情，“没想到在这碰到你，你去哪？”

罗天的五官本来灵活，此刻扭出了一个奇妙的方位，他眼珠子溜了溜，然后转向刘迦身后，刘迦不明所以地朝他的视线望去，转头就呆住了。李响从厕所口出来呆站着，两个人像相互使了石化咒。他一时间回到发着烧的状态，看着李响离他三级台阶之远。夕阳还没落完，把李响照得不切实际，好像是一种晨昏交界处的幻影，太阳收进地平线他也要跟着被收回。

“我服了，”罗天在后头推了他一把，“我去南边，这人要我稍他去南京。”

刘迦跨了两步，三级台阶就只需要两步，李响比记忆里的还要瘦，但是不在那么薄了，不是要倒的飘，是离地的飘了。

李响于是张开双臂，他们嵌在一起，好像两片树叶被两股风卷在一起，风筝落地，大海归息。他们实实在在地走了这三级台阶，又实实在在地拥抱住了对方。刘迦很长很长地呼了口气，好像整个人都给这一口贯通了。

他跨越几百公里从南边来，他的目的地也默契十足地从北而至。那真就好像冥冥之中，让每场相遇都有始有终、惊奇而注定。

*  
三个人坐在服务区的露天石凳上，夕阳落下去，月亮很明晰地挂着，高速路边的原野向远处延伸，终结在一条更漆黑的地平线上，城镇在这条遥远的线上化作寂静的微小突起，如同一个不平的波浪震动。

“这哪有世界末日的感觉。”李响指着天空说，所有星辰都在好好的挂着，没有一个要下来的样子，月光照在雪面上，真好似月下的海面，世界在远离城市的郊外显出一种静谧的优美来。

“还是有的，明天过年呢。”罗天一提让另两个不知今夕是何年的人面露惊讶。

“今天二十七了，马上三十了。”他也看向天空，“好安静的春节。”

人类的造物似乎不堪一击，钢筋水泥、铜墙铁壁都不能抵御毁灭，但人类的文明似乎也比想象的脆弱，好比人造的节日此时先行沉寂。

“去他的1991XF11，”罗天耸耸肩，“这会海岛度假村也不开业了。”

李响笑起来，他总是很容易被罗天逗笑，“你行啊，倒时那小行星飞过来一看，中国南方某海滩上一个裸男，吓得它掉头就溜。”

“欸，贾昊悦当时不是说，她要在那逼石头面前和马笛舌吻，我觉得我们双管齐下可以逼退小行星，拯救世界。”罗天笑嘻嘻地凑上来，“那啥，迦哥响哥，你们考不考虑加入。”

李响一掌推开他贱兮兮的脸，瞟了眼刘迦，刘迦也在看他，笑盈盈地嘴角上翘。

“说不定呢。”刘迦说。

“那响哥就交给你了。”罗天擦擦下眼眶装模作样地抹去不存在的泪水，他在摇下来的小小车窗里挥手，“末日快乐！”一边驶上高速公路一边大喊，“新年快乐！”，声音在安静的清晨里盘旋，在静谧的日出里像一发炮仗。

“这家伙。”李响哭笑不得，心里也明白这是最后的道别，虽然他们三个都不擅长于此，因此没人在真正的道别时说再见。

生离死别，此刻也被模糊了区别，他想在交通与科技不发达的年代，或许某一次道别都是如此心理，山高水长，天地茫茫。好在几天后他们作为宇宙尘埃会再次相遇。

这会只剩下他们两个，刘迦发现世界末日的概念突然清晰了起来，剩下多少天变得有了实感。

李响望他他也望李响，可惜冬天安静，万物俱静，不然夏天还有蝉鸣填充背景，这会在地面上行动的只有月光。

然后他听到李响说，“我以为现在我们应该争分夺秒的接吻？”

“你说得对。”刘迦于是采纳。黑暗里他们合成一个完整的故事，嘴唇找到彼此的位置，在冬夜里化作温暖的白气。

理由不用赘述，此刻甚至不需要解释，接吻与做爱都不需要铺垫，只要一问一答两个实质的陈述句就可以跨过所有未竟的遗憾。

“你养狗了吗？”

“没有，”李响摇摇头，“没来得及，早知道就养了，还要养三只。”

两个人仰躺在后座上，好像在进行日常的事后聊天，而不是什么末日前一场与大学好友久别重逢的性爱后的交谈。李响盘着腿，两个人手长腿长，膝盖磕着大腿，某刻又回到大学宿舍床帐下的一方狭小天地里。刘迦同他讲话，两个人都枕着靠背，头歪着好像气都只在这段路程中流动，从口到眼，从眼到心，体温终归是比暖气还要高上几度再几度，语句间的气息也自然温热几分，推来推去，像是一场鱼类洄游，候鸟迁徙。从北到南，北方和南方悄无声息地贴合。

李响咬了咬他的下唇，然后盯着看了一会，“你怎么到冬天还起皮？”

这是个好问题，是个旧问题，但是新鲜地砸下来，唤起一种记忆，更准确的是记忆里的感觉，然后覆盖它。

于是刘迦微笑，没有真要想出个方案的觉悟，还若有所思地辩驳，“我没舔，”他又补充说明，“是你舔了。”

“恶心。”李响反应挺大，使出了一招重掌拍在他肩上。

“我觉得挺好。”  
他觉得什么都挺好，末日、一刻不停飞奔的小行星、干包、每个冬天都有的嘴边的白皮、冬夜的雾气都挺好。事物漂浮起来，像一个吻撤离后留下的体温，簇拥着把他的评判能力带去一端。

他们又安静了一阵，分享一种难得的静谧与心跳，血液在身体里平和地流着，力气却很大，身体都给冲刷得暖起来，好像呼进去的气都成了热茶。

“你把天窗开开。”李响懒洋洋地指挥他。 

夜幕还是那副安顺幽远的模样，过于广袤而包涵万千，在无限的空间中无法有星辰的远近的实感，每刻都有星星从亿万光年外指向地球，不过过于宏大的单位让精准成为罕见，多数只留下堪堪一瞥。

“1991XF11，”李响仰着头，“跨越宇宙向你奔来。”

还有刘迦，他想。

第二天醒来时，李响还在副驾驶歪着脑袋，太阳从右侧方升起，李响不舒服地皱皱眉，转到他这边。

太阳很柔和，或许和他之前二十年见到的朝阳并无二致，但此刻落在李响睫毛上的阳光必定是有所不同，要柔和几分的。

他这会想起来他第一次见到李响是在学校的练舞室，哦，原来他们是这样搭上的。他因为以前练过拉丁被挑出来排迎新晚会的节目，手已经搭半掩的门面上，黑咕隆咚的练舞室里流出钢琴声，他鬼使神差地听了好一会，听里面的人弹了四五首，还接连按错了同一段几遍，击出一声气急败坏的乱音。他不禁微笑，好像在隐秘地观赏一只松鼠磕磕绊绊地搬运果实，琴声没有再起，但是有人问，“你干啥不进来听？”声音带着股少年心气，倒是和钢琴声有些映衬。

刘迦于是推开那扇门。

他坐着发呆，浏览自己的记忆，路面被光照出一种柔软和延伸的姿态，雾倒是没有了，好像一并给阳光晒化了，最后一点逃到李响睫毛上避难，此刻也被朝阳包围着消融，从鼻梁边上流下来。刘迦盯着他看，于是希望李响快一点醒，他好吻他。

*  
“去海边呗，人不是鱼变来的吗？”

他听到李响这样说时顿时被逗乐了，“尘归尘土归土，人归海吗。”

“倒时先被海淹死，”李响还是惯性回怼，“海也会没的，都归为宇宙垃圾。”

刘迦耸了下肩调出地图，两个人倒也真的朝大海而去。

时间急迫，还要下高速走省道县道，刘迦一脚油门下去总是被导航提醒超速。

“别整那些有的没的。”李响伸手点那个喇叭，女声播报到一半就被静音，听得刘迦笑出声来。

他们在高速出口前的加油站的自带便利店晃悠，补充食物和纸巾之类，李响在收银台前上下扫视，抽出了盒mms巧克力豆。

“我们像不像邦尼和克莱德？”李响在副驾驶摇着战利品问他。

“我们还要更过分，因为我们不会被逮捕。”刘迦被这个类比奇妙地击中了，心中柔软一片，他们驶出高速进到国道，路边的景色鲜活许多。落日把枯黄的枯杆苇草都渲染得一片毛绒，世界都带了轻飘飘的柔光质感，他只觉得自己一踩油门就可以将它们带成漫天飞羽。

“我觉得我亏爆了，”李响嚼着刘迦带的巧克力，佯装懊悔，“怎么着也该让你说个‘我好想你’啥的再答应。”他捏着嗓子说，边说边摇头，想要重置他俩的重逢镜头。

“我也很想你。”

“你好土。”李响愣了一下就把脸转过去，不用想也知道刘迦在后头笑。

国道还有个围栏，乡道是完全无遮无拦，一不留神就要冲进田里。路边的住宅大多是村里独楼，这时也就农村有点生活气息，可能放眼望去大自然的占比更高，而大自然不会因为末日而停步萎缩。偶尔有鸡在路上啄来啄去地品沙，李响就紧张地指挥，“诶诶诶，你开慢点别碾过去了。”  
“人家有腿的。”  
“呵，这鸡还有翅膀呢，也没见它飞啊。”  
刘迦觉得这人歪理真多，又顿悟李响这么能说是因为一肚子歪理，再瞪着双大眼仰着下巴，苏格拉底也得给他说愣了。

夜晚时民舍的灯亮起来，农村大多还是暖黄色的灯光而非城里普及的白炽灯，从二楼的阳台、苇草够得到的窗台里散出圈圈光晕，远远望去是大地上最后的萤火虫，在草间柔和地点亮。有时刘迦甚至错觉他们在进行一场普通的公路旅行，李响在副驾驶嚼巧克力豆、对沿途事物评头论足、打盹，好像他们走完一条路线还能回溯，北上南下，不过把这场路途夹进微信相册里，作为拿出来回味的众多路线之一。

黑夜里突然绽开烟花，零星几声甚至在他找到花朵前就散了，他说不出是什么感觉，又听到更远的地方响起凌空的撕裂声，要从脚底一路带起凉风直冲天灵盖，李响从第一声开始直起了身子，盯着窗外。然后是四面八方，零零散散，相互应和着试探般响出一片围绕的花海来，夜色如墨，这会也被冲散成水彩，在车窗上打出溅开的光影，映出他亮晶晶的双眼。  
“新年了。”  
“嗯，新年了。”刘迦回他，眼眶涌起一股热意，还有一阵久违的孩童般的愉悦，让他开得愈发加快，在烟花升空的庆典中穿行过闪烁不灭的花海。

日期已经很难记住了，他们并没有细想几个时辰还是几天后是具体的末日，但是小行星确实一刻不停的逼近，在他们踩着油门往海的同时。乡道没有围栏，他们停在一片旷野之中，头顶波谲云诡，末日已经近在眼前，可以直观看见。  
于是末日前他们突然多出一个遗憾，因为海还是不在眼前，而死亡先行赶上。但或许在地球的任何一个方位，所有人此刻都只会望向天空，此时大海在面前与否也不重要。

“要打败马笛和贾昊悦，我们只能在这上面...”刘迦指了指车前盖，这种狂放发言着实是震撼，但李响只是翻了个白眼，摇摇头，“这多脏。”

天空异彩。地球历史上的所有欢乐和痛苦，所有英雄和懦夫，所有文明的创造者和毁灭者，所有热恋中的年轻人，所有纪录片里的深海雨林，所有人类面对星空的沉思、面对山谷的高歌……所有过去、未来、当下，都在这颗宇宙尘埃中凝望天空，等待一个吻别。

这真是宇宙最温柔的屠戮，不是天启四骑士驭马来蚕食鲸吞，人类逃过了瘟疫、战争、饥荒的消磨折辱，落得一个称得上壮丽的退场，不拖沓呻吟而是烟花般以光与火的眩目作结。

风卷云涌，都向一场告别聚集。刘迦刘海有点长了，被吹得悬停在空中战栗。整个人类即将死去，文明落幕却不枯萎。如同向太空轻语的一句诗，在无限中永远留有尾音的叹息。

死而不朽，死而不朽。

“咱们这早夭的恋情。”李响笑道。

刘迦没有说话，一颗星球迫近另一颗星球的热风卷在这篇土地上，一幅人类从未见过的画卷在此刻展开。风声很大，像是全世界的手风琴在奏响一场宣言、一则通告、一颗行星绽放前的呼啸。

他去握住李响的手，“我没有遗憾了。”他说。但风沙很大，李响可能没有听清，只能捏捏他的手望过来。

刘迦张了张嘴，凑过去吻他。树木在旁发出枝干破裂的声音，苇草被连根拔起擦过他们的后颈。

此刻他明白，爱会不朽，他们也是。

END  
____________________________

注释：

1991XF11：我借用了1997XF11这颗小行星的名号，毕竟2028年冬天它离地球只有两个半地月距离。实在不行就想象成流浪地球里木星逼近的场景吧（

穿隧道的电影是《壁花少年》

「我以为爱可以不朽，我错了」W.H.奥登《葬礼蓝调》

「我们物种历史上的所有欢乐和痛苦，千万种言之凿凿的宗教意识形态和经济思想，所有涉猎者和采集者，所有英雄和懦夫，所有文明的创造者和毁灭者，所有皇帝和农夫，所有热恋中的年轻人，所有父母，满怀希望的孩子、发明者和探索者，所有道德导师，所有“超级明星”……所有圣徒和罪人，都发生在这颗悬浮在太阳光的尘埃上。」卡尔·萨根

以及没有给mms巧克力豆打广告的意思

**Author's Note:**

> 一半是在高速公路上晕着车写的，所以高速公路的存在感很高，剩余一半是在鞭炮声和麻将声里写的，这篇的写作环境和末日题材非常搭：）
> 
> 写完发现变成了末日校园破镜重圆公路文，要素很多（并非本意）


End file.
